Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche/Archiv2013
Aufstellungen 2013 Woche 15 (8.4. - 14.4.) left|131px Darth Plagueis ist ein am 30. Oktober 2012 auf Englisch veröffentlichter Roman von James Luceno im Del Rey-Verlag. In Deutschland ist der Roman am 19. November 2012 beim Blanvalet-Taschenbuch-Verlag erschienen. Übersetzt wird er von Andreas Kasprzak. Hauptfokus des Buches ist das Leben des gleichnamigen Sith-Lords Darth Plagueis. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse um Darth Plagueis ab 67 VSY. Unbegrenzte Macht war alles, was er begehrte... »Darth Plagueis war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, derart mächtig und weise, dass er die Macht nutzen konnte, um Leben zu erschaffen. Er hatte ein so ungeheures Wissen um die Dunkle Seite, dass er sogar dazu in der Lage war, das Sterben derjenigen, welche ihm nahestanden, zu verhindern. Was für eine Ironie. Er konnte andere vor dem Tod bewahren, aber sich selbst konnte er nicht retten.« Imperator Palpatine (Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith) Woche 16 (15.4. - 21. 4.) left|131px Verräter ist der dreizehnte Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Matthew Woodring Stover geschrieben und ist im Juni des Jahres 2006 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 23 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (27 NSY). Nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong mit Coruscant das Herz der Neuen Republik eingenommen haben, fürchten selbst die Tapfersten, dass die übermächtigen Feinde nicht mehr zu schlagen sind. Doch unerwartet zeigt sich eine neue Hoffnung: Der totgeglaubte Jacen Solo hat überlebt. Er befindet sich in der Obhut von Vergere, einem Wesen, dessen Ansichten kaum zu ergründen und dessen Grausamkeiten kaum zu ertragen sind. Diese Meisterin unfasslicher Künste lehrt den jungen Jedi-Ritter eine bisher unbekannte Art, die Macht zu gebrauchen... Woche 17 (22.4. - 28.4.) |left|131px The Last Jedi ist der vierte Teil der Coruscant Nights-Romanreihe. Es wurde von Michael Reaves und Maya Kaathryn Bohnhoff geschrieben und wurde in deutscher Sprache bisher noch nicht veröffentlicht, ist jedoch seit Anfang 2013 auf Englisch erhältlich. Der Roman handelt rund um Jax Pavan, einem Jedi, der die Order 66 überlebt hat und für die Wiederstandsgruppe Whiplash arbeitet. Ihr Anführer wird von Darth Vader entführt. Jax und seine Verbündeten versuchen ihn zu lokalisieren und zu befreien. Ever since Emperor Palpatine's Order 66--which called for the execution of all Jedi--Jax Pavan is the last Knight around to fight the dark side of the Force. Together with his droid I-5, Jax has eluded Vader time and again, all the while wreaking havoc against the Empire through the underground resistance on Coruscant. But now the Rebel's leader on the city-planet has been captured, and it's up to the Last Jedi to ride again...possibly for one final adventure. Woche 18 (29.4. - 5.5.) left|131px Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Storys ist die gebundene Ausgabe der kompletten Lost Tribe of the Sith-Reihe, von denen alle Teile (außer Pandemonium) in eBook-Format erschienen sind. Es wird am 24. Juli 2012 vom Verlag Del Rey veröffentlicht. Es wurde von Andreas Kasprzak aus dem Amerikanischen ins Deutsche übersetzt und erscheint am 15. April 2013 bei Blanvalet. At last in one volume the eight original installments of the epic Lost Tribe of the Sith eBook series . . . along with the explosive, never-before-published finale, Pandemonium—more than one hundred pages of new material! Five thousand years ago. After a Jedi ambush, the Sith mining ship Omen lies wrecked on a remote, unknown planet. Its commander, Yaru Korsin, battles the bloodshed of a mutinous faction led by his own brother. Marooned and facing death, the Sith crew have no choice but to venture into their desolate surroundings. They face any number of brutal challenges—vicious predators, lethal plagues, tribal people who worship vengeful gods—and like true Sith warriors, counter them with the dark side of the Force. The struggles are just beginning for the proud, uncompromising Sith, driven as they are to rule at all costs. They will vanquish the primitive natives, and they will find their way back to their true destiny as rulers of the galaxy. But as their legacy grows over thousands of years, the Sith ultimately find themselves tested by the most dangerous threat of all: the enemy within. Woche 19 (6.5. - 12.5.) left|131px Apokalypse ist der neunte Roman der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben, das Cover ist von Ian Keltie. In den Vereinigten Staaten ist es am 13. März 2012 von Del Rey unter dem Namen Apocalypse erschienen. Es wurde von Andreas Kasprzak ins Deutsche übersetzt und am 21. Januar 2013 von Blanvalet veröffentlicht. In einem atemberaubenden Kampf gelingt es einigen Jedi-Rittern endlich, Infiltratoren der Sith auf Coruscant zu entlarven und unschädlich zu machen. Aber der Sieg über das grausame Wesen, das die ganze Galaxis bedroht, ist alles andere als gewiss, und die Zukunft Coruscants und der Galaktischen Allianz steht auf dem Spiel. Als Luke, Ben und ihre Verbündeten ihre letzten Kräfte sammeln, offenbart sich plötzlich die schreckliche Wahrheit über die Dunkle Seite – die den Jedi-Orden und die Macht selbst bis ins tiefste Innere erschüttert. Woche 20 (13.5. - 19.5.) left|131px Das Sachbuch The Essential Atlas ist ein am 18. August 2009 erschienenes Sachbuch der Essential Guide-Reihe von Del Rey, das sich vordergründig mit der Kartographie der Galaxis befasst und dabei auch historische Ereignisse, Personen, Organisationen und Sehenswürdigkeiten behandelt. Hauptautoren des Sachbuchs sind Jason Fry und Daniel Wallace, das Cover stammt von David Stevenson, Karten und Schemata von Ian Fullwood, Modi und Chris Reiff sowie weitere Illustrationen von Chris Trevas. Woche 21 (20.5. - 26.5.) left|131px The Essential Reader's Companion ist ein im März 2012 erschienenes Sachbuch der Essential Guides-Reihe von Del Rey, das von Pablo Hidalgo verfasst wurde und einen mit vielen neuen Bildern illustrierten, chronologischen Überblick über die Literatur zum Star-Wars-Universum geben wird. Sue Rostoni gab in ihrem Blog bekannt, dass das Buch sich zwar nach der VSY/NSY-Zeitschiene richten, jedoch anders als The New Essential Chronology aus der Perspektive der realen Welt geschrieben sein wird. Kürzlich wurde der Erscheinungstermin des Buches von August 2011 auf den 18. März 2012 verschoben, an dem es letztendlich auch erschien. THE DEFINITIVE WORD ON STAR WARS FICTION The legendary motion picture ''Star Wars: A New Hope has spawned five big-screen sequels—and decades of bestselling fiction. From the original movie tie-in novel through the monumental Fate of the Jedi series, legions of devoted readers have helped expand science fiction’s most celebrated film saga into a page-turning print sensation. Now, for the first time, a comprehensive overview of these sweeping Star Wars adventures is presented in one beautifully illustrated volume''. Star Wars: The Essential Reader’s Companion spans the entire galaxy of published Star Wars fiction—movie novelizations, original stand alone and series novels, short stories, eBook novellas, young adult titles, and comics—and features *''A concise synopsis of each story, including key characters and planets'' *''Exclusive behind-the-scenes facts and anecdotes about authors, plot and character development, continuity notes, and significance in the Star Wars Expanded Universe'' *''Details on which novels are linked to Star Wars comic books from Dark Horse and Marvel'' *''A chronological listing of titles, spanning the 25,000-year history of the Star Wars universe and placing each story in its proper context'' *''More than one hundred full-color original paintings throughout by some of fans’ favorite artists'' Whether skimming through fateful eras from the Old Republic to the New Jedi Order; delving deep into the ancient history of the Lost Tribe of the Sith or the tumultuous Clone Wars; crossing paths—and lightsabers—with Dark Lords such as Plagueis or Bane, Sidious or Vader; helming the Millennium Falcon with Han Solo; or mastering the Force with Luke Skywalker, this one-of-a-kind, one-stop reference is a must for fans looking to maximize their knowledge of the sprawling Star Wars Galaxy. Woche 22 (27.5. - 2.6.) 131px|left Galaxy of Fear – Lebendig begraben ist der erste Teil der Galaxy-of-Fear-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von John Whitman geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1998 bei VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sechs Monate nach den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (0 NSY). Jäh und unerwartet wird das Raumschiff des Anthropologen Hoole aus dem Hyperraum gerissen und rast auf D'vouran zu, einem Planeten wie viele andere in der Galaxis, wäre da nicht eine rätselhafte Besonderheit: Er entzieht sich jeder Kartographierung, ist heute da und morgen wieder verschwunden. Hoole gelingt es, das Schlimmste zu verhindern und mit seinem schwer beschädigten Schiff auf D'vouran zu landen. Dort werden er und seine beiden Schützlinge von den einheimischen Enzeen zwar freundlich empfangen, doch schon bald erweist sich die Idylle als trügerisch: Von Smada dem Hutt, einem skrupellosen Verbrecherkönig, gejagt, wird die Reise für Tash und Zak zu einem wahren Alptraum. Da taucht auch noch ein scheinbar verrückt gewordener Raumschiffkommandant auf, der einst mit seinem Schiff auf D'vouran havarierte. Seitdem faselt er von Mitgliedern seiner ehemaligen Besatzung, die auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden seien. Niemand nimmt ihn ernst - bis der Planet sein grauenvolles Geheimnis preisgibt... Woche 23 (3.6. - 9.6.) 131px|left Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu ist der erste Roman der Lando Calrissian-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von L. Neil Smith geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 1984 von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse vier Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (4 VSY). Lando Calrissian war mit einer Neigung zum exzessiven Leben geboren - er liebte alle Annehmlichkeiten und beanspruchte sie mit möglichst geringem eigenen Aufwand. Geschäfte, bei denen er den Partner übers Ohr hauen konnte, waren ihm die liebsten. Die Kunde, daß auf den Planeten des Rafa-Systems alte, fremdartige Schätze im Überfluss vorhanden seien, ließ ihn sofort die Millennium Falcon besteigen - doch er ahnte nicht, daß auch ein Täuschungskünstler getäuscht werden kann...